Chlorine
by HerExtraLife
Summary: Peridot definitely did not think she would find herself being carried by the pretty blue haired lifeguard when Jasper dragged her to the gym that day. Lapis was just happy to have someone to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha, Letting Him be Human? Hahaha what is that? Not something i've been neglecting to update ha...ha...haa...**

 **Ahem, this story was thought up quick while I was doing my Lifeguard shift a few days ago.**

* * *

"Ugh, why did you drag me here?! I was in the middle of something!" Peridot grumbled and stuffed her hands into her sweatshirt pocket, blowing some of her messy blond hair out of her face. Jasper smirked as she signed them in at the gym's reception desk.

"You need some air Peridot. You haven't moved from the couch since that game came out like two weeks ago." Jasper gave a nod to the woman who pressed a button at the counter, allowing the two of them to pass through the little gate. Jasper led Peridot through the desolate hallway to the woman's locker room and started to stuff her bag into one of the lockers while Peridot leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't consider the smell of sweaty bodies and burning testosterone to be 'fresh air'. How long are you even going to be here anyway? I have work tomorrow."  
Jasper set her lock and turned to her friend, who started to tap at her phone impatiently. The bigger woman sighed and made her way to the door to head into the downstairs weight room.

"Psh, my workout lasts at least an hour and a half. If you don't want to watch my sexy biceps at work, then chill in the pool area and read like a nerd." With a wave of her hand Jasper exited, leaving Peridot to debate what to do. She could follow her friend into the dark depths full of grunts and the annoying bangs of weights clinking together, or retreat onto the pool deck to play on her phone and read over her notes. Of course she would only have two options, of course Jasper would pick her up off the couch and drag her here, of course she was being forced to waste her time! Peridot kicked a locker in frustration.

It hurt.

She decided to sit next to the pool.

The scent of the pool chemicals hit her like a wave when she opened the door, and she knew she was going to have a headache after sitting in here for an hour. The pool was the standard size, with a sauna and hot tub to the left. To the right was a separate room with a "warm water pool" inside. She honestly couldn't care less about what was here. She slunked to the bleachers that stood nearby against the wall and climbed up to the top row. Some parents were present too, watching their kids attempt to dive off of the blocks during their swim lessons. Peridot cringed at the amount of belly flops, so she looked instead to the lifeguards that sat at every side of the water. They all looked like they themselves were about to flop into the pool from sheer boredom. Peridot couldn't blame them, sitting for hours on end watching kids and old people swim isn't all that interesting.  
She was about to pull out her work notes from her bag when a wisp of blue hair emerged from the women's locker room door. Peridot turned her attention to the new figure, who sported the lifeguard tanktop. She glanced at Peridot as she passed, clearly confused as to why this chick was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt in the hot, humid room. The blond blushed, from the heat mind you, and pushed against the blue chipped wall. She clearly stuck out, and she felt a bit dizzy from the heat so she stood up to leave. Maybe the small lobby would provide asylum, even though seating was limited. Peridot carefully climbed down the bleachers and made her way back to the locker room, unaware of the fact that a soaking wet child left a puddle of water near the door. It took Peridot about 3 seconds to slip and fall onto the tile ground. Her knee slammed down hard and she let out a hiss of pain. Why wouldn't this happen to her?

"Whoa, hey! Are you okay?"

Peridot frowned and contemplated crawling away, but turned around against her better judgment. The blue haired lady from before crouched beside her, that stupid red tube trailing behind her from her shoulder strap. Peridot let out a squeak in response. The woman, 'Lapis' as her nametag implies, only deepened her frown. Lapis tuned to look behind her, where a large man stood cross armed, he seemed to be evaluating her.

"Okay, don't struggle when I do this" Before Peridot had a chance to respond, she felt two arms slip under her legs and under her shoulders. She was lifted, with seemingly ease, and carried away towards the first aid room. Peridot squealed and started to turn in her grasp.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

Lapis kept a firm hold and looked down at the small woman in her arms, "carrying you"

"I- I can walk you know! Put me down!" Peridot shot back, looking around the room as if Jasper would sense her discomfort and save her.

"Not a chance. My boss is watching, and carrying a hurt member should get me a raise. Just chill, we are almost there."

Peridot's frown deepened, but she continued to let herself be carried.  
The first aid room was cold, and the seat she was placed on provided little warmth. Lapis pulled out a chair in front of her, a paper towl wrapped ice pack already in her hand.

"Okay, so place this against where you fell, but when it gets really cold remove it and let the spot warm up before placing it again."  
Peridot almost refused it, but seeing that she put in the effort of getting it out she accepted it begrudgingly.

"Wow, thanks. When can I leave?"

Lapis sighed before standing up and walking to the side of the room, grabbing a clipboard and a pen.

"Its policy that I have to fill out an accident report. We need to send it to our insurance company. I just need to ask you a few stupid questions before you can leave. Its so annoying, I have to fill one of these out pretty much twice every shift."

Lapis adjusted herself in her chair and crossed her legs, placing the clipboard on her lap.  
"Alright so, I need your name,address, phone number, uhh time when you last ate etc." Lapis sighed and tapped her pen impatiently on the paper, awaiting her answers.

"I don't feel comfortable giving this information. I'd rather just leave and never come back again." Peridot started to stand, even though her knee was begging her not to. Lapis laughed and gently pushed her back down.

"You're cute, but I really need this info. My boss saw you fall and he is expecting this on his desk. So please, uhh what's your name?" Lapis rested her elbow on the clipboard and held her chin with her hand, leaning forward.

"P-Peridot." The injured girl started to feel uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"See, I already got one of the blanks filled...well halfway, but progress!" Lapis gave her a nudge and a wink, scribbling onto her paper. The next ten minutes were filled with Peridot slowly, and begrudgingly giving out her personal info. Once she was through, Lapis disappeared into the next room to place the paper onto her boss's desk. Lapis smiled as she opened the door to the first aid room. She was relieved to be conversing with someone rather than sitting in solitude, but Peridot was gone. A lone ice pack, the only proof she was even there.

* * *

 **I swear i'm working on LHbH! Just take this in the meantime. Hit me up with a review if I should continue.**


	2. Look who it is again

Ugh, take this. Its been a thousand years since Ive thought about this haha. Love ya guys for being patient.

Peridot grumbled as she limped her way through the white-walled locker room, her knee feeling slightly better since using the icepack. She already decided that she would never come back so she made it her mission to find Jasper so she could take her home. She had half a mind to leave her to her sweaty devices and call a cab home, but sitting with a stranger in a car didn't sound any more appealing than her ripe friend. The staircase leading down into the dark abyss was a challenge, but Peridot's determination to get the hell out of this gym served as her motivation. When she reached the bottom of the worn stairs she cringed and pushed the collar of her fallout sweatshirt over her nose. She concluded that a garbage dump seemed fresher than the stench of sweat that loomed over the dully colored room. Finding Jasper in the Labyrinth of machines was not very hard considering she was one herself. Per usual, Peridot found the large woman lifting the weight equal to a baby whale while surrounded by a group of astounded men. Peridot tried to push past the crowd, but found it was an impenetrable wall of testosterone filled muscular bodies. She decided to hang around outside the gathering of fans until Jasper was done showing off.

In the corner of the room, away from everyone else, was a piece of equipment with a seat that looked...relatively clean. With a huff she placed herself on the worn vinyl, frowning at the lack of comfort. The small girl eased her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the recent science developments on one of her bookmarked sites. She was about to click on an article about a discovery in electrical science, but her focus was interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder. Peridot tensed and looked up from her phone, but immediately went back down to it, pretending to be reading the story.

"Hey, you could have stuck around for a bit."

"I had matters to attend to down here" It seems GaN transistors have much lower resistance and higher voltage ratings, making more efficient power supplies. Peridot continued to scan the article, but huffed when a hand covered the screen.

"Mmmhmm yeah clearly, but this is the last place I expected to find you. Anyway, you forgot your bag on the bleachers.I thought instead of dumping it in the lost and found, to find you and give it back myself."

Peridot took a deep breath and accepted back her belonging.

"Wow, thanks. However, I find it exceedingly insulting that you would imply that I would not indulge in the activities that transpire here." Peridot huffed while she leaned down to comb through her bag to see if anything was missing...just in case.

"What? I don't know what half the words that you just said"

"You said that I- mph, nevermind. Don't you have a pool to watch?"

Lapis shrugged and took a seat in one of the machines next to Peridot.

"Nah, my shift is over and I just came down here to run on the track before I left for home. I'm glad I found you to give your junk back though."

"This is not 'junk'! These are my notes that are essential to keep my job. A job, mind you where I don't pick up girls to give them unneeded aid!

"Oh, so you don't pick up girls?" Lapis smirked and flicked Peridot on the nose.

"What?! You- I dont like gir- what are you implying you….you water witch?!" Peridot nearly dropped her phone and hit her head on the machine as she reeled back from the touch.

"Oh geez chill it was just a joke." Lapis laughed and ruffled the smaller girl's hair, "water witch? We just met and we already have pet names? What should I call you? Bummerdot? Peridowner? Anyway, I better start my jog, i'll see you next time you come by " The lifeguard, satisfied at the exasperated look she was given, hopped up from her seat with a clap of her hands and made her way to the track . Peridot remained seated, phone forgotten on her lap as she processed what was happening. This employee is acting like they are old friends, how unprofessional. She did realized she was being difficult and part of her was disappointed in herself. Maybe if it were another day and they met in a less hostile smelling place she would have acted differently, but whatever. Who needs real friends when you have online ones. She smiled as she grabbed her phone once again, pressing to the home screen and tapping on her tweeter app. She had gained a following after some popular artist stumbled upon her page and started to retweet her ramblings. She made the account as a stress reliever, but many people found her frustrations entertaining. Feeling inspired she opened up the tweet page and wrote a quick blurb before sending it out. She looked over her shoulder to her roommate who was now starting to do push ups with a man sitting on her back. She huffed and slumped in the seat that was starting to get even more uncomfortable. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she felt a shake on her shoulder. She grumbled and opened her eyes only to close them again.

"I don't need anymore saving thank you"

"Oh my god dude you are such jerk why didn't you tell me that you were ClodCrusher? I've been following you for like ever." Lapis shoved her phone into the surprised face of the tired woman and Peridot squinted to see what was on the on the screen.

ClodCrusher: I JUST CALLED A PRETTY STRANGER "WATER WITCH" IN PUBLIC. THIS IS WHY I DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm probably not the only one who has called you a water witch in public today. I have never heard of that account before." Peridot huffed as her bones cracked when she stood up from her seat and gently pushed past Lapis and made her way to Jasper.

Lapis shook her head slightly and grabbed onto Peridot's arm.

"Hey, I think you are pretty too. See you later Peridot." With one last poke on the nose the taller girl winked and made her way back to the locker room.

Peridot's head was reeling and she leaned against a nearby machine to steady herself. She was never called pretty before, especially not by someone like Lapis. She was uncharacteristically giddy as she bounded to Jasper, not even trying to be polite as she forcefully shoved past men to reach her friend. She rolled her eyes at Jasper benching some guy and flicked her face. Jasper and Peridot glared at each other in silent competition before the bigger woman mumbled and dumped the man she was benching unceremoniously on the floor.

"Fine whatever, i'm surprised you let me stay this long anyway. Bye guys see you tomorrow." Jasper sighed and Peridot huffed at all of the "boos" and "Stay a little longer babe". Peridot was admittedly disappointed when she didn't see Lapis in the changing room, but brushed it off in favor of channeling her excitement for going home finally.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah P-snot?"

"I'll be accompanying you tomorrow as well"

Love youuuuuuu I love to read each review i really appreciate it. Have a good day!


	3. Oops she did it again

It's been a really really rough week for me and mindful education gave me the motivation to move past my thoughts and bike through the woods to a spot by a pond to write this trash. I love the reviews guys thank you so much.

* * *

Peridot found her lack of suitable swimsuits….unnerving. She wasn't much for water, usually spending her summer days indoors at work or indoors at home. Unless thrown into it (which happened more than she'd like to admit), her and large pools of water usually never intermingled. That is not to say that she wouldn't ever think of going in one on her own free will. Even though pools smelt like chemicals, made her green one-piece stick to her, and subjected her to gross human fluids she for once, was willing to submerge.

"So, who's the guy?" Jasper's low voice knocked Peridot out of her thoughts. She sent a sly side eye glance from the driver's seat and leaned over to nudge the smaller girl.

"What?! There's no guy!" Well, it wasn't a lie.

Jasper pulled into a parking spot at the gym and smirked when Peridot tried to open the locked door.

"There is no way little miss nerd is going to a GYM out of her own free will to SWIM. If you are going to leech off of my membership you have some splainin' to do."

Peridot's forehead began to sweat and she kept pulling at the handle.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you CLOD! Let me out you physically perfect sack of meat!"

Jasper blinked in surprise before closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair smiling.

"Flattery will only get you so far Per- wha?! HEY!" She leaned across the middle console to grab her friend but she was already out the car window and laying on the pavement.

Jasper sighed and hopped out of the car following after the nerd who was now almost at the main door.

The two exchanged few words before departing to their respective destinations, one full of questions and one full of anxiety. She placed her hand on the locker room door leading to the pool, unsure as to whether or not she should even bother. She didn't even know if she worked today for Christ's sake. She took a moment to step back and find her motivation. Well, Scott Pilgrim wouldn't have gotten together with Ramona Flowers if he never faced her and she may never get to be friends with Lazuli if she didn't show her that she too could like water. With a little more force than necessary, she flung the black door open which made a couple of people on the bleachers jump in their seats a bit. She gave an apologetic smile before hanging her towel on a hook by the showers. She rinsed herself off, as was customary in a public establishment, and made her way to the shallow end of the pool. Never once looking to see what guards were on the stand she sat on the water's edge and sunk her lower body in half way before letting out a screech and hoisting herself back up. Cold cold cold cold cold clod. Her face heated up in embarrassment at the chuckles she received from other swimmers. She clenched her jaw and flung herself into the water before she could think twice. She really hoped Lapis wasn't even here. Once she got rid of the wedgie that her one-piece provided she took a deep breath before realizing what a stupid mistake this was.

She didn't know how to swim.

It's not that Peridot didn't want to know how to swim it's just that her mother never really took the time to sign her up for swim lessons and she was too embarrassed to seek help. How hard could it be? It was really just following a particular pattern of moving your appendages to propel yourself through the water. Peridot smirked, if there was one thing she was good at, it was following patterns. With one last deep breath, she doggy-paddled her way to the other side of the pool. She made sure to make her moves exaggerated to impress Lazuli if she was even on the stand, she didn't want to look because the pressure would kill her.

Or drowning would actually.

Peridot's eyes widened when she realized she couldn't touch the bottom anymore. Her her form collapsed as she struggled to keep her head above water. In movies, it always shows the drowning victims screaming for help and flailing and splashing, but Peridot now realizes how much they do for the show. Through her panic she found irritation. Of course, this would happen, she was now going to die in front of Lazuli because with her luck, she might as well be here. Peridot let her body relax and sink underneath the water if she was going to die better for it to be from something like drowning instead of embarrassment. How long did it take to drown anyway? She wondered if Jasper would even care or remember to water the plants in their house. House, where she lived, where her stuff was, where her COMPUTER was. Peridot went back into full panic mode,she had her secret Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction there. Nobody could find out about that! She let out a shriek that just produced bubbles and depleted her already low oxygen supply. She never heard the splash of someone entering the water, but she felt the arms hook underneath her armpits and pull her up. She felt something hard underneath her neck as her body floated horizontally against the water. She coughed as she barely registered a low voice asking her to help kick, which she did without thinking. She sighed in relief and latched onto the ladder that they swam to in the shallow end. She pulled herself out of the pool and plopped onto the cold tile floor.

"I can give you CPR if you want."

The lifeguard's smooth voice caught Peridot's attention as she finally turned to face her savior. Of course. Of freaking course, it would be her.

"That won't be necessary I don't need, nor want it."

"I don't know man, it looks like you have a thing for me saving you."

"I hardly needed saving the first time. You manhandled me against my will."

"Was it really against your will though? Anyway, if you think you are good to get up off the nasty floor we have to fill out your favorite thing."

Peridot huffed and rose from the floor, ignoring the tanned hand that was offered.

The walk to the first aid room was like a new walk of shame as she forced herself to focus on anything but the concerned stares she was being given. She took the same seat as yesterday, water starting to pool around her ankles. Her body jumped in surprise when she felt a towel being jokingly tossed at her face.

"Wow, thanks"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lazuli asked as she settled herself in another chair, clipboard in hand.

"Saying what?"

"Nevermind, but you know the drill."

The next few minutes were filled with the same stream of questions with a couple of answers being a little different. All the while Peridot refused to look up from her lap as she was still thoroughly embarrassed.

"What did you last eat and when."

"A bag of chips and pop-tarts at 11 this morning."

"That is not the morning Peridot and that is not healthy. Anyway, when is your birthday, what is your address, and your ideal date."

"Whatever mom. August fourteenth, 614 Spire Road, and preferably sitting at home watching sci fi mo- wait." Peridot looked up from her hands to Lapis who was trying to keep her blank look steady. The smaller girl stood up to leave, not particularly caring if the form was even done. She stopped when she felt a hand grip onto her forearm gently tugging her back.

"C'mon Peridot I'm just joking. Geez, you are so sensitive. I just need your signature and you are free to come get ice cream with me."

"Why would I want to get food with you."

"Pfft, because I saved your life? The least you could do is to chill with me, no pun intended, I have nothing else to do. My shift is over pal, c'mon I'll give you a ride back to your house too."

Wasn't getting to know this girl the reason she came here in the first place? Sure she was obnoxious, sarcastic, and flirty, but maybe she should give it a chance.

"Fine, whatever. Let me just inform Jasper"

Lapis froze, clipboard nearly slipping out of her hands.

"J-Jasper?"

* * *

Some Donkus- I WILL BUD  
kurona7- I can do both!  
skavvie- i gotchu  
TCatX3- love youuu  
Wapplez- ;))))  
kyuubi-dono- Heyyyy you made me laugh haha thanks for reading my stuff. Jasper is a beast.


End file.
